User talk:American che
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lyn (American che) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InvaderMEEN (Talk) 00:19, December 30, 2010 Hey Che! :D I didn't know you were gonna join?!? It's great you did! YAY! I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 01:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ad it's great you did! All I know is that this place is much better then Invader Zim Fanon Wiki. That place looks kinda run down. :/ Boy am I glad LOVEMUFFIN told me about this place! Man I said place a lot of times in those sentenes. *In WaterCountryUSA announcer voice* Well enjoy your visit here at, Invader Club Wiki! Welcome to Meltdown-AHAHAHA! Sorry. Kinda random there. :)I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 01:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :O O MAI YOU JOINED! Hai. ^_~ Is RBH on here? 'Cause I thought she would be... [[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'R'a''wr''.]] I'm a dinosaur.(**ŁîM**) Well lucky me! My mom has to drive past the exit every Mon-Fri and my dad and I on Saturday. We live not tooo close to Water Country but close enough to go there every Sunday during Summer Vacation! But now we live in VB so we're switching to Ocean Breeze. Water Country is fun. But once you've been there soooo many times like I have, you alrready have your schedule planned! Mine is Wave Pool,Meltdown(x2),Aquazoid,Eat,Eat more,Wave Pool,Eat,then Wave Pool. I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 01:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we should indeed. Because this place only has 42 articles... Grr. deviantART Muro keeps crashing my computer. Speaking of which, I have a bunch of stuff to upload to dA, because I got an art set for Xmas. But my sister's too nosy. :-/ Siblings are stupid. Anyway, if these 42 articles are all ZaDr, I shall scream. I'm going to find that person who made up ZaDr. By the way, I watched “Bestest Friend” today... is Keef really insane? Because I thought he was kinda cute... y'know, until he wouldn't leave Zim alone ^_~ —ŁîM(423.1) *waves* Hi Che ^.^ {MY HEADS NOT THAT BIG!!!!!!} 03:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Muro's really good, it just doesn't agree with my computer —.—” And he is like Irving... Now I can't look at him without thinking of Irving ^_^ ~ŁîM(423.1) GAH. I bet they based Irving on Keef. Except Irving seems to have Spongebob's nose... and glasses. But still. ^_^ Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lyn (American che) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InvaderMEEN (Talk) 00:19, December 30, 2010 Hey Che! :D I didn't know you were gonna join?!? It's great you did! YAY! I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 01:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ad it's great you did! All I know is that this place is much better then Invader Zim Fanon Wiki. That place looks kinda run down. :/ Boy am I glad LOVEMUFFIN told me about this place! Man I said place a lot of times in those sentenes. *In WaterCountryUSA announcer voice* Well enjoy your visit here at, Invader Club Wiki! Welcome to Meltdown-AHAHAHA! Sorry. Kinda random there. :)I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 01:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :O O MAI YOU JOINED! Hai. ^_~ Is RBH on here? 'Cause I thought she would be... [[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'R'a''wr''.]] I'm a dinosaur.(**ŁîM**) Well lucky me! My mom has to drive past the exit every Mon-Fri and my dad and I on Saturday. We live not tooo close to Water Country but close enough to go there every Sunday during Summer Vacation! But now we live in VB so we're switching to Ocean Breeze. Water Country is fun. But once you've been there soooo many times like I have, you alrready have your schedule planned! Mine is Wave Pool,Meltdown(x2),Aquazoid,Eat,Eat more,Wave Pool,Eat,then Wave Pool. I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 01:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we should indeed. Because this place only has 42 articles... Grr. deviantART Muro keeps crashing my computer. Speaking of which, I have a bunch of stuff to upload to dA, because I got an art set for Xmas. But my sister's too nosy. :-/ Siblings are stupid. Anyway, if these 42 articles are all ZaDr, I shall scream. I'm going to find that person who made up ZaDr. By the way, I watched “Bestest Friend” today... is Keef really insane? Because I thought he was kinda cute... y'know, until he wouldn't leave Zim alone ^_~ —ŁîM(423.1) *waves* Hi Che ^.^ {MY HEADS NOT THAT BIG!!!!!!} 03:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Muro's really good, it just doesn't agree with my computer —.—” And he is like Irving... Now I can't look at him without thinking of Irving ^_^ :~ŁîM(423.1) My New Wiki I Started! Yay! I made my own wiki! It's for Invader Zim Shippings Fanon Stories/Characters! Come check it out when you have the time! ;) ------>Invader Zim Shipping Fanon Wiki I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 19:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Also would you(Lyn) like to join The Irken Survival Experiment? I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 19:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Here's a description of it. The Irken Survival Experiment is when Zim and his 'friends' head out to a nearby planet named Narmoria and the teams struggle against the planets harsh climates. That change unexspectedly. And the teams are spilt up around the planet and all have to meet at the planned spot, and survive. ;) It's gonna be delishush! Good luck! I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 19:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC)